Kingdom of England
Nation Information Timeline 7/7 2005: In a series of coordinated assassinations and terrorist attacks, chaos ensues as approximately eight thousand people are killed across the UK and the royal family is wiped out. Initial reports put the blame on muslim and catholic extremists. 10/7 2005 AD: The United Kingdom leaves the EU under immense public pressure. The parliament dissolves monarchy. Scotland dissents from the Union within hours. English troops stationed in Northern Ireland find themselves under attack by both republican rebels and Irish soldiers. By the end of the day, despite a kill ratio of fifteen to one, the English troops are overwhelmed and begin retreating. 12/7 2005 AD: Last English soldier is withdrawn from Northern Ireland. There is talk of a civil war as the Murray-Griffith house lays claims to the English Throne despite the monarchy being disbanded. 15/7 2005 AD: The Pope gives a speach, asking for forgiveness between catholics and Anglicans (the investigation found catholic extremists to be guilty of the assassination of a large part of the Royal family). He is assassinated himself shortly thereafter by a devout Anglican MI6 agent gone rouge. August–October 2005 AD: General chaos and civil war on the British isles - little records are kept of this time as the government attempts to quell civil revolt from various factions such as the communists, nationalists, various religious sects, welsh separatists and a joint scottish-irish invasion from the north. 3/10 2005 AD: The civil war is officially over as the Murray-Griffith house gains nearly total control of the England and Wales region. Monarchy is reinstated and His Royal Highness, the Duke of Lancaster, Earl of Somerset, King Wilfred the First, The Honourable Norman Alan Trafford Hale Gareth of the Murray-Griffith House is crowned King of England. October, November 2005 AD: After bringing the home army back under control, the new monarchist authority manages to push the invading armies out of their landing zones in Wales and back to the Scottish border in the North. 14/12 2005 AD: Parliament and House of Lords are restored as the King and his military authority cede power back to civil authorities to restore democracy in England. 25/12 2005 AD: The English National Christian Party wins the first democratic election in England. As a Christmas gift to the king, capital punishment is reinstated and traitors from the civil war are drawn, hung and quartered in Trafalgar Square. 12/3 2007 AD: After a lengthy period of power consolidation for the King, Anglican Church and the House of Lords, combined with the English National Christian party, a law is passed allowing the public vote to be overruled, less than a week before the second general election. 17/3 2007 AD: The National Socialist Working People's Party wins the election in a landslide. The vote is overruled as a "ridiculous insult to those who have had anything to do with the founding of the new England". 8/4 2007 AD: The "Lordrise agreement" is signed on the Easter day that leads to a normalisation of relationships between the Kingdom of England and the Vatican. 12/4 2007 AD: The kingdom of England is admitted into the UN. Since no territorial claims are made on Scotland, Ireland or any other parts of the British isles, no internationally recognised states form in that area. It is widely believed that there is a humanitarian crisis in those areas, but various factions are still at war and no outside access besides weapons traffickers are permitted. 2008 AD: The main government agenda remains the completion of de-islamisation of England and rooting out Catholic spies. England withdraws from NATO, with an unidentified general claiming "It's ridiculous we're fighting Islam in the middle east when it's knocking at our front doors." Demographics Ethnic Breakdown: 93,1% English 3,4% Welsh 2,1% Other British 0,4% Other European Area: 151 000 km^2 GDP: 1.2 Trillion Per Capita: $23 000 Life Expectancy at birth: Male: 68.3 years Female: 71.6 years Government Monarch: His Royal Majesty, the Duke of Lancaster, Earl of Somerset, King Wilfred the First, The Honourable Norman Alan Trafford Hale Gareth of the Murray-Griffith House. Theocrat: Archbishop of Canterbury, The most reverend dr. Edvard Morgan PM: Ronald Ellington MP Minister of Defence: Adolph Godwinson